The Frost Legend
by Thali Frost
Summary: A girl called Thali Frost is chosen to be the new guardian as for Pitch has returned stronger and with a new plan. She has the same attitude and specialty as Jack, what will her reaction to seeing a spirit like him be? Jack has the urge to help her out and find out who she is meant to be. Is there romance involved? Find out!


The Frost Legend

Chapter 1. 1.

The Birth of a New Frost

It was a cold winter's night in Western Australia, quite close to where Bunnymund's Warren was located in Central Australia. It was the 27th of July 1837, where there was a teenage girl laying on a pile of snow below an extremely high cliff . So you asking why is it snowing in Western Australia? Well at this time it snowed quite often during the winter. Now, this girl was immortal, she was quite francally seen as dead or was unconscious lying on a pile of snow. This pile of snow was on the edge of the cliff and beside it was the frozen ocean. She was at first under the water at the shore but then pushed up by the tides of frozen water up onto the edge where there was that snow pile. Her eyes were fully shut, she has started to breathe, she was cold, she was soaked and then… she flew up slowly and awakening. At first she thought she was born, but she wasn't.

Many of us would think that she was reborn, but we will get to that later. As she rose up she opened her eyes, they were icy blue, her hair white as snow, she looked up to the shining bright Man In The Moon and blinked a number of times. She breathed heavily and was carefully placed down onto the frozen ocean. There were rocks glistening wherever she looked, but something caught her eye. It was a staff, it shone blue light everywhere and she slowly walked unstably to the light. She touched the staff and frost came rushing out of the end of the strange stick. She was surprised by its power and she giggled. She wanted to see more, so she touched a small rock with the staff and frost came spreading the rock. The staff was so powerful she wanted to keep it all to herself.

She realised that it had light blue crystals covering the top of her staff that made itself into a 'G' shape and the rest as a brown and blue crook. She started to run around and laugh. She was so happy that she had the ability to fly and the wind carried her up in the air and reached the top of the cliffs. She then suddenly dropped and landed on the snow. She flew up to a tall tree and saw a small picnic area filled with villagers that were from the local village. She went down to them and wanted to know where she was. She asked a little girl, but in sudden shock, the child, walked right through her immortal slim body. She couldn't believe that no one can see her. She turned around and flew off to see the rest of the world. She quickly glanced at the moon and it's like it whispered something to her there for a second.

"_**Hello, Thali Frost. I'm The Man In The Moon, Here's a gift from me."**_ Whispered Manny.

She noticed that the moon named her, she agreed to the name.

She smiled and flew off through the cold night.

150 years later…

The year of 2013.

1.

Chapter 2. 2.

A New Guardian

At the Tooth Palace, Tooth was called by North to have a meeting at the Pole.

Not forgetting Bunnymund (Bunny) and the Sandman (Sandy). They all gathered at North's Workshop where he was excited and worried at the same time.

"Ok, Guardians, I have gathered you all here for an important meeting." Said North in his Russian accent.

"Ok, so if it's another problem with your elves cookie poisoning each other then I best be on my way mate." Said Bunny.

"Cookie poisoning , very funny. That only happened once and once it will be at! Those cookies were dangerous and my silly elves wanted to poison each other, it's why it was so serious of an emergency!" Exclaimed North.

"So what's up North? Asked Tooth.

"We have good news and bad news, which one you want to hear first?" Asked North.

"Errrm let's go with bad mate" Answered Bunny.

"Ok, but Bunny, you are not going to like it. Pitch is back. He is up to something bigger, last night, Manny, was shining down onto the Man In The Moon flooring."

"It seems we need help." Explained North.

"Oh no, no no no, please not another Guardian!" Yelled Bunny

"I think it will be the Avatar!" Guessed Tooth

"Yeah like the Avatar is gonna be chosen for a guardian position" Replied Bunny.

Sandy was doing his best to guess the next guardian by showing sand images above his head. Then suddenly the Man in The Moon was shining his light onto the flooring and out came the crystal of guardians, it was rising up from under the floor and as it did, someone came bursting in the room, with frost falling everywhere. Jack Frost has made it on time for the new guardian to be chosen.

"Jack, you are late again." Said North

"So sorry, I was busy making snow out in Europe, I was about to finish up the Western Side but then goes the aurora lights and I had to get here as fast as I could." Replied Jack.

"Ha, we completely didn't realise that we had forgotten one more guardian for the meeting" Said Bunny.

"Oh put an egg in it, kangaroo." Said Jack.

Bunny gave him a glare and turned back to the shining crystal.

The crystal glistened and a hologram of a figure was shown on the crystal.

When the figure was fully shown, North was surprised by the look of the Guardian.

"Urrrr, It's, It's…Thali Frost." Said North.

"Oh no! Not another Frost!" Shouted Bunny.

"My life is going to be ruined if 2 troublemakers are around!" Complained Bunny.

"Bunny, you have to calm down. She seems fine, she even looks too pretty to be naughty, so you might see her as a mischievous person but she could be a nice Guardian" Said Tooth.

"Errrrm, who is she?" Asked Jack

"She technically looks like me except for the clothing and the face and the….staff…yeesh, it looks way more expensive then mine." Described Jack.

"It seems that Manny thinks Jack needs help to defeat Pitch once and for all." Said North.

"But I thought the Guardians all work together." Said Jack.

Chapter 3. 3.

Jack Needs Help.

"Jack, we all know you have the strongest attitude and power against Pitch, you might need a person that has the same ability and attitude to defeat a stronger incoming nightmare." Explained North.

"She looks very nice and caring, but if she's mischievous like me, I don't know what I will do. This is gonna be awesome, having a girl that is like me be a guardian…whoa wait, is she believed in North?" Said Jack

"Sadly, no, she has been around for over 150 years. I still can't believe though we have never seen another guardian have the same ability as another…" Replied North.

"I'm not looking forward to this, by the way, hey Frostbite, yeah, again seriously im furious with you making another blizzard at my warren! You have to stop doing that or my boomerang is going down your throat mate."

"Hang on hang on, why would I do that, I didn't do it! If I did I would be laughing every second and you don't have proof that it was me! Said Jack.

"Oh im sorry Jack but only one of us here can produce snow and I think we might know who…" Said Bunny.

"Ahem, haven't you just noticed that another guardian has been chosen and she has the ability to produce snow?" Asked Jack

"Argh, then does that mean she is…ohhhh c'mon! This one is a troublemaker too!" Yelled Bunny.

"Ok, please lets just let that go Bunny, we must first locate Pitch, get Thali welcomed to the crew and then we all fight against Pitch once and for all!" Said North.

"Ok, so if im in and North's in, anyone else? Asked Tooth.

"Im in." Said Bunny.

"I'm totally in for this." Said Jack.

Sandy was giving a big thumbs up, and the guardians called it a night. Just a couple more days til the new guardian arrives at the Pole for the carnation of a new guardian. As all the guardians went back, Thali Frost was busy creating snow for the snow day that was the next morning, she loved it when children didn't go to school because of all the snow. They would have the best time having snowball fights and building snowman's. She flew across Australia giving Sydney, Brisbane, Adelaide, Melbourne, Hobart and Perth a good snowfall. The next day was a beautiful snowy morning. Thali arrived at Perth last and had seen every child come out of their homes and play snowball fights while the teens that went to the local high schools went for a walk at the park with friends.

Chapter 4.

Thali Finds Her Long Lost Best Friend

Thali flew around searching for any kids that needed some fun, and that couldn't get any friends to play. It seemed everyone was happy for the snow day all except one teen that was sitting outside of her house nearby. Thali knew no one could see her, even the teens, because no one believed in her. But she did her best to cheer up the 15 year old girl. Thali blew cold air onto the glass window and it started to frost and fog. Thali drew a picture of a snowflake and used her mind to bring it to life. The snowflake flew everywhere around the girl and then came out of it more snowflakes. The girl gasped and smiled, she was surprised by the scene but she knew it looked familiar.

"Thali Frost?" Whispered the girl.

"Did she just say my name?" Thali asking herself.

The girl turned around and saw Thali in shock.

"Woah! Thali Frost is that you?" Asked the girl in happiness.

"Yes! But how can you see me?" Asked Thali.

"Well I thought the snowflake you made looked familiar and I remembered you now!" Said the teenage girl.

"You do? How, no one has ever seen me before." Replied Thali

"But I have Thali, we were the bestest friends when I was 6, I believed in you somehow and then you heard me call your name and we played everyday for about 2 years!" Explained the girl.

" Oh my gosh! Danae! Is that you! Its been so long! I can't believe I forgotten about you and I lost the note and…" Repiled Thali.

"Im sorry I left Thali, it was 8 years ago so I don't blame you if you forgot." Said Danae.

They gave each other a big hug and had a snowball fight all afternoon. So, your wondering, how did Thali and Danae meet? Well, it was when Danae was 6 and Thali was obviously forever 16, Thali heard Danae call her name and she flew down to her and that's when they met. They met in New Zealand where Danae had a family along with the villagers, Danae was the cutest little mortal and Thali loved her so much that they were best friends for 2 years until that day came when Danae wrote a childish written letter and stuck it on a tree. Although she was 6, she had a good taste of words and correct spelling. Thali read the note saying:

_**Dear Thali Frost,**_

_**I have very bad news, my family and I are moving away and I might not ever get to see you again. I love you with all my warm heart. **_

_**Love from your best friend, Danae. **_

4.

Chapter 5.

More Believers, But Not Enough

Thali had tears running down her cold cheeks and flew off taking the note with her. Couple years later, Thali never noticed that the note was gone and completely forgotten about Danae. Now that Danae is grown up they have united together again. Thali talked about her adventures and Danae talked about her friends and family, then Danae had to go to bed, it was getting very late. Thali watched her as she fell fast asleep. Thali usually slept under a tree, tucked away with her staff. But tonight, Thali wanted to sit on Danae's desk and watch the moon as she leaned on her staff. Thali glanced at Danae and flew outside, creating more snow for the next morning.

Danae woke up bright and early and quickly went to get dressed and ran outside with her school bag, ready to go school. Thali found her walking on the sidewalk heading for school. Thali flew down beside her and starting walking with her.

"How's school like?' Asked Thali.

"Very boring, sometimes too boring to be exact but I still get to see my 3 other friends." Answered Danae.

"Oh, who are your friends?" Asked Thali.

"Sarah, Emily and Helen. Sarah and Helen are twin sisters." Replied Danae.

"Oh I would love to meet them, have you told them about me, do they believe?" Asked Thali.

"Well not exactly, but I will try to make them believe today at school!" Smiled Danae.

"I can't believe now that more people are going to be able to see me." Said Thali.

"I'm excited to tell my friends about you!" Said Danae.

They finally got to school and Sarah, Helen and Emily were sitting on a table talking about the upcoming weekend.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Said Danae, in her strong New Zealand accent.

"Hey Danny" Said Sarah.

"Heeyyy Danae" Said Helen.

"Hellooo Danae" Said Emily.

Danae thought of a way to get the girls to believe in Thali.

"Ok guys, you might think I sound nuts, but here, right next to me is Thali Frost, she was my first best friend." Said Danae.

"Umm, Danny, where exactly is she, are you creating your own imaginary friend?" Asked Sarah, looking all confused.

"She's right next to me, she is technically a winter spirit, so you can't see her if you don't believe." Explained Danae.

"Kk…well ummm ok, I will believe in her." Said Helen and Emily.

"I will try, and if this is a joke, I don't even know what I will do to you Miss Danae!" Yelled Sarah.

"Oh My Gosh! It is her! It's, It's Thali Frost! Exclaimed Helen. 5.

All 3 girls had their mouths wide open in surprise.

"Told you." Said Danae. 6.

"Hi, nice to meet you all." Said Thali

Sarah was still in shock and then gave Thali and Danae a great big hug.

Then Helen and Emily joined.

It was finally the weekend and Danae and Thali were having a great big snowball fight with the other girls and as always was Thali good at dodging and throwing.

Chapter 6.

Thali Arrives At The Pole

They all had a great time and before there eyes it was dark already and all the girls left back home. Danae went to bed and Thali went to do a last minute fly over the suburbs for any sign of no snow. Thali, left for the cliffs where she was 'born'. She sat on the edge and looked at the moon. She then suddenly heard a noise. It was Bunny, he was carrying a big red bag and stood behind her.

"Hello mate, nice to meet you too, you will be sorry soon for making a blizzard at my Warren! Yelled Bunny.

"Ok ok I'm sorry I did that, I was just having fun Bunny, just chill. And my name's not 'mate', it's Thali Frost." Said Thali.

"I know who you are mate, now what did I come here for again…oh yes, you." Said Bunny.

Thali was surprised that the Easter Bunny was accusing her suddenly. She was strong, she didn't back away.

He grabbed her by her blue pull over hoodie with frost patterns around the collar and shoved her in the red bag.

"Hey let go of me! What the! Let go!" She yelled.

Bunny grabbed the bag and went into a tunnel under his feet. It was like a slide and he let the tied bag go as it rolled down through the tunnel, and popped out in the middle of a polished floor. Bunny came out of the hole and untied the bag. All the Guardians were there except Jack hidden behind the wooden ceiling not wanting to be seen, he seemed a bit shy, but the minute he first saw her, he fell in love. Bunny stepped back and out came Thali, she was surprised by the look of the workshop and saw North, Tooth, Sandman and Bunny all in a row, staring at her appearance.

"Welcome! Thali Frost!" Shouted North.

"Woooooow, this place is so cool." Thali said, as she looked around the room.

"Ok, so Thali you know Bunny already. This is Tooth." Said North, introducing all the guardians to her.

"Hello Thali! I'm Tooth, ohh your teeth are amazingly white as snow…they are beautiful!" Said Tooth, as she shoved her fingers in her mouth.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth please." Ordered North.

Tooth's mini fairies flew all around Thali and then the yetis picked her up out of the bag and placed her the ground and onto her bare feet. The fairies looked at her and touched her white hair and they wouldn't get off of her.

"Don't forget that this is Sandy" Said North

Sandy waved and went to get some hot chocolate.

"I need to know, why am I here?" Asked Thali. 7.

"You're here to help us defeat Pitch!" Said North

"You mean the Boogeyman, and who said anything about helping you defeat a nightmare spirit?" Asked Thali

"Well the Man In The Moon chose you to be a guardian of course!" Said North.

"A what?" Replied Thali.

"The Man In The Moon, last night, chose you to be a guardian to help us and unite to defeat the Boogeyman" Said Tooth.

"So this is like a position, wait unite, no way I'm not some superhero to help protect kids, I bring happiness and fun, not protection. You guys were chosen to protect, I'm chosen to give joy and good times." Said Thali.

"Look Thali, you don't understand what we do, we have a nightmare out there roaming streets trying to find as many kids as possible, Pitch is taking them to South Antarctica where it is difficult to locate his dungeon, it looks like he wants to shove nightmares in them and let them suffer so we can lose their belief forever." Explained Tooth, with a worried look on her face.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up and for your information, no child has believed in me so how do you expect me to make them believe in you guys if they can't see me at all?" Asked Thali.

"Simple, we find Pitch, but we must be aware that it is different this time, Pitch is more powerful, his nightmares are more than just evil horses, they are dino's, monsters and any creature that will scare the jeepers out of an innocent child, we must not be afraid to face fear, Thali the only way to make them believe is to save them before you getting them to see you." Explained North.

"All I do is bring snowballs and fun times and this is what I get, I have to face the Boogeyman to keep kids entertained and live their lives…why must I help if all of you have defeated Pitch before, in the way you got them to believe, do the same method North, I'm not like you guys in anyway, so it would probably make my job easier in the next couple of days as I have less children to impress" Said Thali.

"But you are, you have something special inside you, you're the guardian of fun times, you can't put it down, it is destiny" Said North.

"I'm the guardian of fun times? How come I didn't know that?" Asked Thali.

"Because you just said you bring funtimes! That's your specialty and your center is!" Exclaimed North.

"I, I am? Wait, but that still won't convince me to join you, pshh….I still don't want to join you!" Said Thali.

"Please, help us be believed in again, your our only hope left to get the children believe and safe back home. This is the most tragic time of their lives and we must save them!" Said Tooth.

"Well this is gonna be good" Said Bunny.

Chapter 7.

Love At First Sight and The Rejection Of A Guardian To Be

Jack was still hiding up on the ceiling listening to the conversation, he listened to every word they all said and he knew that Thali wouldn't join them as that's what he responded when they told him to be a guardian. So he stared down to see what will happen next and if Thali refuses to help the guardians get believed in and save the children of the world, then it's all up to Jack to get her to help him defeat Pitch.

"Please Thali, we need you!" Said Tooth.

"Look I would love to help but…I just can't. If I'm not believed in then I won't ever be believed in and that's final. The only people that see me is my best friend Danae her friends and you guys! I always wanted the kids to see me, but if this is all for you people to be believed in, then so be it! You don't need me…I'M NOT LIKE YOU!" Thali screamed and grasped her staff and rapidly flew out the window with frost flying everywhere in the room. Jack slowly flew down onto the floor and was worried. North, Tooth and Sandy were all down.

Bunny seemed happy but still felt sorry for Thali. Once again, the Man In The Moon, shown some images on the flooring and everyone surrounded the images that were made. The first image was Pitch Black in South Antarctica. All the guardians looked worried. They then all saw a shadow of a heart. Then dimmed away slowly. They all looked at each other in awe and North realised that one of the guardians are in love with someone. Manny has never done this before, but I guess it's needed to be told, Manny is being spoiler now. Tsk Tsk…

"Sorry, I still kinda like Jack, hehe….but no it can't be me it's only someone who has true feelings" Said Tooth.

"Then it's one of us, Sandy, Bunny, Jack? Anything want to share with us? Asked North.

"Haha mate, it cannot be me. I have no love life, im a one bunny show." Replied Bunny, with his arms crossed.

Sandy was showing a no no image above his head and who was left was…Jack.

"Jack? Are you in love with someone?" Asked North, with a smile on his face.

Jack had his eyes wide open, his fingers letting loose of his staff and blushed for the first time in his life.

"I, I…" Gulped Jack.

"It's ok Jack, your heart wants another, who is it Jack? It's only us, we won't tell her." Said North, hoping to here the truth.

"It's, It's…agh…" Mumbled Jack.

"I don't know about you fella's, but it's a hundred percent, he likes Thali Frost, isn't it obvious?!" Exclaimed Bunny.

Jack had his eyes even wider open than before.

"Go after her Jack, convince her that she will be believed in and good luck, go to her now." Said North.

Chapter 8.

The Frost's Meet For The First Time 8.

Jack nodded and flew off after Thali, still blushing. He looked up to Manny and gave him an angry look on his face. He saw her in the distance after a couple of minutes of speed flying and tried not be seen in surprise. He slowly flew closer and as he did he noticed that she was heading for a cliff which was in Western Australia near Perth. He looked around and seen every bit of grass was covered in snow. He flew even closer and heard her crying, she saw a glimpse of his staff in the corner of her eye and turned around rapidly, she stood there like a popsicle and she didn't realise that some guy is flying right in front of her and about to crash into her! BOOM! They both started to fall, Thali had her eyes shut and couldn't still see who it was and they both landed at the cliff. Thali broke Jack's fall and he saw that she had her eyes closed. He got up immediately and tried to wake her up. She twitched her fingers and placed her cold hands on her forehead as she pulled herself up. She was still a bit dizzy and couldn't see much as it was blurry. She tried to walk but she fell again. She finally got up again and found that she was smooshed by some person that had white hair?

"Owww…my head….where's my staff? Said Thali.

"Here, are you ok Thali? Asked Jack as he kept her stable from falling again.

" Yeahhhh…I'm fine…who are y…" She didn't finish her question because she saw some guy that most definitely looked like her! She didn't seem happy and pointed her staff at Jack.

"Who are you? Is this a joke? Wh-why do you look like me? Asked Thali, all confused.

"Well, I'm Jack Frost, no this is not a joke and I suppose the Man In The Moon thought I need help to defeat Pitch so he chose someone like me to join forces and yeahhh, so I'm pretty sure by now I should apologise a gazillion times and forgive me with a snowflake on the top for crashing into you." He tried to pull out a fake worried smile.

"First of all, what?! And second of all WHAT?! She replied.

"Look, you have to believe me, I'm a winter spirit just like you, I need your help, it's why you were chosen to be a guardian, I followed you so I can tell you that, you will be believed in if you save the children that are freezing cold in Antarctica and they need us." Explained Jack.

"Look, i don't know who I'm supposed to be, all I know is that I'm Thali Frost, I was awoken by Manny over 150 years ago and all this saving the children from fear thing has just come up in a blink of an eye and I have got no clue what to do now" She placed her hand on her forehead and put her head down.

"I know what to do to help you and I know that you had a life before Thali Frost was born." Said Jack with a smile.

Thali widened her eyes and looked up.

"What, you mean, I-I I had a life before, with a home and a family and everyone could see me?!" Thali asked with surprise.

"If I find your memories in Tooth's Palace so you could see yourself in the past life, then will you become friends with me-I mean us and choose to become a guardian?" Asked Jack, blushing. 9.

"Fine, but before we leave, can you tell me what happened to you?" She grabbed him by the arm and he turned around and sat down to tell her his story

He told every bit, he had a 8yr old sister with a family, he had a home, he sadly died when he saved his sister from falling beneath cracking ice while teaching her to ice skate.

He finally ended his story and Thali sat there with her head down. She had her hands on her face as she cried.

"Thali, you ok?" Asked Jack.

"I'm so sorry, I care too much about things, look you shouldn't have told me, I didn't know it would be like that and now you've seen my emotional side, great…just great" Said Thali.

"No it's ok, look I wanted to tell you because I wasn't afraid of telling the story, I had never told anyone after seeing my memories. Somehow I had to tell you, it's like I can connect with someone like you. I don't know but let's go get your memories" He said.

"Oh wow, ummm ok…thanks for your help" She sniffed and wiped her tears away.

Chapter 9. 10.

The Attack Of The First Nightmare

She followed Jack and felt a tingle in her gut. She wasn't sure what it was as it has never happened before and looked at Jack for a second. It seemed like she had a feeling something bad was going to happen. She looked around but nothing was there. Suddenly a small spider nightmare crept behind Thali, she didn't see it but it quickly went straight into her staff and made it turn black. She saw her staff and was shocked. She held it, the fear was creeping through her hand, she was trapped in the fear of spiders she had since she first laid eyes on them. Her hand started to turn grey and creeping up her arm. She saw Jack speeding up and didn't see that she came to a stop and blinked a number of times. She started to lose her focus. Jack turned around and saw Thali being attacked by a nightmare. He flew to her and saw that the darkness was creeping towards her whole body.

"Thali! Can you hear me?!" Yelled Jack.

"Jack, help me" She whispered.

Thali already had her eyes fully closed and fainted. She dropped her staff and started to rapidly fall closer and closer to the surface of the ocean. Jack flew after her to catch her before she hits the water and so he did. He caught her then realised that her staff was just below falling fast towards the water. He flew down more and it was so close but he eventually caught her staff. He felt a warm feeling on him and he realised that the nightmare was giving her fears of warmth and spiders. Her body wasn't cold anymore, she was fully turned grey and she was warm when she needed to be cold! He laid her onto the snow and placed his cold hand onto her forehead and the other on her hand.

"Argh, please Thali come back to me!" He yelled.

He felt her fingers curling up and her toes starting to become colder. She was still warm all over her body but she bravely laid up and looked at Jack. She smiled and realised she was boiling! She needed something cold, fast. She had no choice and stuff snow down her back.

"Hahaha, Thali you don't need to shove snow down your back. Here let me help." Said Jack. He quickly picked up her staff and used his to freeze it so the nightmare can escape from the cold, it finally came out and jack hit with his ice power. He pulled her up to her feet and walked her over to the tree, he sat down under it and let Thali curl up and lay on his freezing cold slim body.

She did not like the idea but Jack saved her life and he's giving her the comfort so she will just go with it as long as the guardians don't see her laying on him, she just got to know him and she is not used to having immortal friends like him. Although she really liked how he saved her life and had to respect him for that.

"Look, thanks for saving my life, well you needed to because I nearly died because of you crash landing on me before the attack" Said Thali.

"Well I'm sorry for doing that and I couldn't let Pitch's nightmares take you down. I had to save you, you're my only kind left. Well only. But I can't lose a friend like you" He blushed.

"Well I appreciate it, you're a good friend too. Shall we get back to Tooth now because I want to get off you now. It would be nice if you let go of my hand, I'm very cold now so I don't really need more coldness from you. But thanks anyways." She pulled out a smile and he finally let go of her knowing that, that was the best and only 10mins with a girl laying on him in his whole life. He smiled and they both set off back to the Pole. This time Jack let Thali stay infront so no danger would be around.

Chapter 10. 11.

Thali's Memories

Finally, they reached the Pole, where all the guardians were still there trying to plan on how to defeat Pitch. Jack and Thali barged in through the open window on the ceiling and landed on the flooring.

"Tooth, we need your fairies to go and get Thali's memories in order for her to remember what happened to her" Said Jack.

"Please Tooth, I promise I will help with saving the children and defeat Pitch if I get my memories" Begged Thali.

"This is exactly what happened to Jack, don't worry, Baby Tooth, my bravest and leader of the mini fairies will go get your memories in a flash" Said Tooth with a smile.

"Baby Tooth, can you please go quickly get Thali Frost's Memories from the Palace?" Asked Tooth.

"Eeepp meep eee" Replied Baby Tooth.

"Thanks!" Said Tooth, understanding Baby Tooth's language.

Baby Tooth circled Jack and Thali then flew off to the palace. In a flash, Baby Tooth came back with a gold keepsake with a cartoon picture of Thali's face when she was a little girl. Baby Tooth handed the memories to Thali.

"Oh thank you so much Baby Tooth! I owe you" Said Thali.

"Ummm I'm going to go and see this for myself, I will back as soon as possible" Said Thali

Jack didn't want her to get hurt again so he grabbed her by the arm. 12.

"No, I'm going with you if you like it or not, I don't want you to get hurt again, for some odd reason I care a lot to keep you safe from Pitch and his nightmares" Said Jack.

"Ok, but if you didn't come along I could've taken care of myself, I'm not a child" Said Thali.

"Alright let's go see those memories" Smiled Jack. They both left to go to Perth and first visit Thali's best friend Danae and her friends. They quickly landed on Danae's fence of her humble home and Danae came rushing out and saw Thali with Jack Frost.

"Woah! Is-is that…ohhh Jack Frost!?" Danae was so surprised because she believed in him as well before and now so it's why she can see him behind Thali with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, hi! Nice to meet you Danae, Thali told me all about you" Said Jack.

"This is so cool! Two Frost's are together? Awww…this is so romantic!" Exclaimed Danae as Emily, Helen and Sarah came rushing through the front gate.

Thali and Jack looked at each other and quickly shook their heads and waved.

"Urrr…no no no, we aren't haha…together Danae" Said Thali, blushing.

"Na na na, who said that we are together when we aren't…..aha ha" Said Jack as he fake coughed.

"Well I thought you guys were together because you're the only 2 teenagers that are immortal well not counting Tooth because she's way older but shouldn't you guys…im not forcing you to but you guys are so cute together!" Danae said as she blushed in embarrassment for mentioning that.

"Urm no sorry but we aren't exactly together we are just friends, right Thali?" Asked Jack.

"huh, yeah yeah…just friends." Said Thali and quickly turned to look at a bird flying over them.

"Hey guys! Hey Thali, Hey Danae, Heyyyyyy…a guy?" Said Sarah.

"Hi, my name is Jack Frost, what's yours?" Jack said as he introduced himself to the mortals.

"I'm I'm…I ummm, the name's Sarah, yeah It's Sarah" Sarah could've believe that he looked so much like Thali and that she could see him.

"I'm Emily, and you look so hot!" She yelled out, then realised what she said and sat down on the step and looked away.

"I'm-I'm a what? Hot? Im pretty sure im cold but if you think im hot then its not true im ultra freezing cold" Replied Jack, knowing what she meant but trying to use something else to cover her embarrassment.

"I'm Helen and we are twins! Just letting you know that I'M HELEN NOT SARAH SO PLEASE DON'T CALL ME SARAH" Helen said.

"Well, nice to meet you all and now…" Jack didn't finish, he had a surprise awaiting the girls. He grabbed some snow and made it in a snowball and aimed at Danae. He threw it and she got hit right on her face, she wiped the snow off and laughed. Thali threw the next one at Helen and Sarah. Thali needed some fun and they had a great time having a snowball fight. Baby Tooth was in the distance flying to Thali and Jack because she loved them so much and thought so she can help with anything.

Chapter 11. 13.

To The Rescue!

Thali saw Baby Tooth in the distance and realised that she was flying on the street, a black car was speeding and Thali turned and flew as fast as she could to get Baby Tooth before she gets hit.

"Baby Tooth I'm coming!" Thali yelled.

Jack turned around to see Thali rushing after Baby Tooth, as the little fairy couldn't see that the car was behind her. Jack flew after her, but what can he do, he was too far away. He kept flying no matter. Thali made it to her but the car was too close, Thali grabbed Baby Tooth but then lost control of flying her way onto the side walk and flipped over letting Baby Tooth go to safety then Rollie Powlied down the hill. After letting Baby Tooth go, her staff slipped out of her hand as well.

"Woah woah!" Thali yelled

Jack flew to go get her but she was about to go down to the sidewalk and then about to get hit by a turning car around the corner! He caught her just in time before Rollie Powling even more onto the street and took her back to Danae's house with Baby Tooth climbing onto Thali's shoulder.

"Meeep eeep eee" Said Baby Tooth, cuddling Thali and thanking her for saving her life.

"Thali, you were so brave!" Yelled Helen.

"You saved Baby Tooth, you ok?" Asked Jack, whiling carrying her inside Danae's Room and placing her on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just extremely dizzy from twisting and twirling down the sidewalk, ouch my head, where's my staff?" Asked Thali, she had a thing of never letting her staff out of sight.

"Here! It looks so beautiful" Emily said as she put it on Danae's desk next to Jack's.

Everyone sat down on the side of the bed next to Thali and told them the long story short about the guardian position and her memories she was given by Baby Tooth.

"Oh yes, my memories I need to go somewhere quiet to see them, I want Jack to be by my side though, he has helped lots" She smiled, picked up her staff flew out the window feeling much better after laying on the bed for a bit. Jack grabbed his staff and flew out as well following Thali, feeling so excited that she decided to bring him along. While they were heading for the cliffs, Danae and her friends went downstairs for some lunch.

Thali arrived at the cliffs first and sat down on the edge. Jack came after her and sat beside her.

"You ready?" Asked Jack.

"I don't know, I'm scared to see them now" Thali was worried what she might see.

"If something bad happens you know that I am right beside you the whole time"

Whispered Jack.

Thali smiled, as she did she looked at the box and placed her finger on the case.

In her mind she saw a flashback of her old life, she closed her eyes and watched carefully.

Thali was at a picnic with her family in a forest park. She had a little sister, around the age of 9, she threw food at Thali and had a food fight. Her little sister climbed out of her seat with Thali and starting having a snowball fight. The little one was distracted by something and had seen a snowflake. She chased it through the dark forest and Thali was excited so she ran after it too. The snowflake floated all the way out of the dark forest and headed for the highest cliff in the mountains. She was about to face death, but Thali, luckily found a long shepherds crook laying around. She used the 'G' shape to curl around the little one right when her foot was about to step in mid air. She pulled her away and Thali slipped as she pulled, she slipped and went down the cliff.

"Thali!" Cried her Sister.

"Ahhhhhh" Cried Thali.

She sadly died.

Thali opened her eyes widely and started getting tears in her eyes. 14.

She gasped.

"Oh, no" She said.

"Thali what happened?" Asked Jack.

"I-I was mortal, I was real, I had a family, I had a sister!" She smiled with tears coming down.

"I'm so glad, what happened to you, how did you become immortal like me?" Asked Jack.

Thali explained the whole thing in what she saw in her memories and Jack was surprised that she passed away as well, like he did. Thali seemed to cry even more when she was explaining, in the end she curled herself up and cried.

Jack placed his arm around her and she slowly placed her head on his shoulder.

"It's ok, I'm here, I'm sorry what happened. I had to go through that too" Said Jack.

"I mean, I had a family! Why did I ever slip?" She said, as she face palmed herself.

"It's not your fault, it's what happened accidently and this is who you are now. Can't go back, your lucky your still alive after being chosen, your Thali Frost now and forever more" Said Jack.

"Thanks for being here Jack, you're a good friend and I won't forget that you saved me twice so thanks for that, but I know now why Manny chose me, I'm the guardian of fun times, I saved my sister!" She blushed.

"Your also a good friend…" Jack didn't feel like saying that because he had feelings for her but then he realised why she was chosen.

Jack quickly stood up, he felt extremely sorry for her, even though it happened to him too. Thali looked up still in tears and slowly picked herself up. Jack didn't realise he was too close now. He was about to say something…

"Jack, are you ok?" She whispered.

"Huh, yeah I-I'm fine, I just feel very sorry for you, I'm so sorry" Jack looked at her in the eye…she let go of her tears and Jack pulled her close. He gave her a hug, he has never felt so happy to be so close to a cold being like him.

Thali closed her eyes as she hugged him back. She thought to herself, I haven't hugged a boy in 150 years, I think Jack could be the one. It seemed she had feelings for him too, but both were shy to admit. They let go of each other and smiled.

"Thank you, Jack" Whispered Thali.

"No, thank you, Thali" He whispered back.

Chapter 12. 15.

The Battle Between Frost and Dark.

The 2 Frost's flew back to the Pole where North and the Guardians were planning on how to defeat the nightmares.

"Ok, so now that Thali is in, we save the kids?" Said Jack as he barged in after Thali.

"Look, I'm sorry how I behaved before, it was so unexpected I was just a bit tense" Said Thali as she relaxed her grip on her staff.

"Well then, Pitch has collected so many of the children that now he is placing nightmares in them and who knows they might suffer from the extreme wield of fears" Said North.

"North, this time, it's gonna get rough, we have a new guardian that's tempted to defeat Pitch" Said Jack.

"Oh yep, I'm ready" Thali stopped there and thought about after what she did to get in the team, she should be the one to face Pitch. She notices that the guardians were planning but there was no time to lose. She needed to save those children. She stepped back a bit as Jack was distracted by Bunny's show off throwing his boomerangs and teased him on how weak he is and such.

"Ha, you throw like a baby bunny" Laughed Jack.

"Let's see you try throwing these choppers" Said Bunny.

Thali stepped a bit more back and WHOOSH! She flew out the window and Jack felt a snowflake melt at the back of his neck and turned around realising she'd left.

"Where is she going?" Jack asked, looking worried.

"I don't know, maybe she needs time alone" Said Tooth.

"I'm going after her" Jack said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Said Bunny.

"You can't stop me" Said Jack and flew off.

In the distance, as he headed for South Antarctica, Pitch was on top of a glacier and Thali fought him by herself. Jack had seen that the children were just under a passage where dark sand was used to create the hidden dungeon.

"Pitch, you better stop doing this or your going to face my ice!" Thali yelled.

"Ahhhhh, Thali Frost, the second and last of the Frost's, oh how I am happy to see you, all pumped up, why are you doing this?" Asked Pitch in his British accent.

"You made this my fight when you took those innocent children!" Said Thali.

Jack hid behind a pile of snow and tried to shoo off the baby penguins that were next to him.

"Oh, Thali, it's not about the kids, I know everyone's darkest fears, yours is that no one will believe in you except the closest people" Said Pitch.

"Yes, it is true but that's not it, I want those children out of your dungeon and put back where they came from!" She said.

"Haha, yeah right. Thali, I know your biggest fear though other than being warm or seeing spiders…your afraid that your beloved Jack Frost will never like you or have feelings for you" Pitch said, laughing.

Thali widened her eyes and seemed furious.

"You don't know anything! I don't care about the others, I don't care about Jack! All I needed was my memories and that seemed to get me somewhere in life, look, I know that he's great but they don't need someone like me, I'm sure that anyways he wont like me as I'm just horrible in a way! Please, don't hurt the others" She said, having tears in her eyes.

"Hahahahaha, of course he doesn't like you! Why would someone like you, your born to be alone forever!" Pitch wanted to make her mad at him so it would make it easy to destroy them.

"DON'T HURT JACK! HURT ME INSTEAD AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She said, still with tears down her eyes.

"Fine, I take you, I leave the others alone, wait why would I do that?" He said.

"Because, Jack is my only kind left so if you want him your going to have to go through me!" She said.

"Well this is going to be easy" He said, laughing.

Thali was getting mad, she was furious at Pitch and Jack because she believed in what Pitch told her.

"YAAAA!" She aimed her staff at him and hit him with a wave of ice.

"Wow, such weakling" Pitch said as he stopped the wave.

Pitch hit Thali with a wave of dark sand and she landed on the snow.

She quickly got up and kept fighting.

Jack was still behind the snow pile and realised the penguin that was poking him the whole time, wasn't a penguin at all… it was a penguin nightmare.

"AHH!" He realised that Thali and Pitch couldn't hear him and he couldn't hear anything they said, so he just hit the penguin with his staff and it slowly whispered something to him…

"She doesn't like youuu, she will never like you" The penguin said and then as he said the last word he sank into the snow. 16.

Jack widened his eyes and was getting really mad at Pitch and flew to Thali to help her out.

Chapter 13. 17.

The Frost's Unite.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! She yelled.

"Here to help defeat Pitch as that's what I'm supposed to do, when Manny told me I needed help from you! He yelled back.

"Well I don't need you" She was getting really mad at him, she didn't need help.

"Ahhh, the 2 Frost's, what's the matter, can't get along properly?" Pitch laughed.

"AHHHHHH!" Thali and Jack yelled so loudly, that at that same time, the rest of the guardians when they heard them yelling and ready now to take on the nightmare spirits and save the kids. Danae, Emily, Sarah and Helen were in the sleigh as they were picked up by the guardians as they knew Thali knew them.

"Attack! Yelled North.

Jack and Thali let out a final ice wave at the same time, both shots created a bigger one heading for Pitch. Pitch had no choice and got hit. He was currently in a ice berg. Jack and Thali pushed the iceberg onto the edge and then fell down into the ocean. Pitch was already heading fast far out to sea and soon was out of sight. Thali and Jack both looked at each other still mad.

"What have I ever done to you to make you mad? Asked Jack.

"You couldn't let me go off and fight Pitch?" Thali asked, crossing her arms.

"You know that I was worried and you needed me, look at what we have accomplished" He said, pointing out to sea.

"Yeah I know…" She said looking down.

"What's the real reason Thali, what did Pitch say to you to make you mad? He said, desperately needing the truth.

"He told me that you didn't like me and you never will, I thought you and the guardians needed me just to save the children and he made me believe that you guys didn't need me, like you wanted me gone for good" She said, blushing.

"What? Me not like you, Thali why did I save you 3 times?" He asked, smiling.

"Jack, somehow he made me believe that it was true, I was under a belief spell" She said.

"Oh, Thali, I do like you, we are friends right? He said, lying, remembering that the dark sand penguin was wrong that she didn't like him.

"Ye-Yeah…friends" She said, lying also.

"Thali, Jack you did it!" Said North.

"Yeah we did!" Said Jack.

"Jack can I speak with you for a moment" North asked.

"Yeah sure North" Jack replied, looking back at Thali.

"What's up North?" Asked Jack.

"What's up?! What's up?!...no Jack, one thing is up. Why did say you were friends?!" Asked North.

"I-I was nervous, I didn't realise I asked that?!" He said, blushing. 18.

"Jack go tell her how you feel, I'm telling you now, she likes you" Said North, smiling, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine, but if something goes wrong tell Bunny to shove me in a sack and toss me into the sea" Said Jack.

Jack walked over to Thali and was really looking nervous. She looked at him weirdly and he just noticed they were face to face.

"Thali! You and Jack saved the kids!" Yelled Helen, interrupting the moment.

"Yeah we did, I couldn't have done it without Jack" She said, as she walked over to the girls and giving them hugs, leaving Jack standing there giving him extra time to think of something. Thali picked up some snow and hid it behind her back.

"Think Fast" She whispered to Jack from behind. He turned around and BAM, he had snow covering his cold face. Thali laughed so hard she dropped her staff.

Jack laughed too and cleaned off the snow from his face.

"You are a major trickster" He told her.

Thali laughed some more then came to a stop looking into his deep icy blue eyes. She quickly used her bare foot to lift up her staff without in need of reaching down for it.

She felt funny in the tummy all of a sudden and then Jack spoke.

"Thali, I know that you're a Frost and I'm a Frost and…" He was getting real nervous now, blushing so much it was obvious.

"Yeah Jack, we are Frost's" She said, not realising how close they were now.

The girls and the guardians stared at the awkward scene, seeing how much Jack was nervous, fiddling with his staff.

"Thali, when I first laid eyes on you, I-I kinda had a funny feeling inside, like I felt like I was in love wi-with you" Jack finally admitted it.

"Really? I had that feeling too, except the first feeling was pain when you landed on me" She smiled.

"Haha, yeah I was too shy to admit, so yeah…" He was scratching the back of his head. Thali leaned forward and gave him a whisper-hug and whispered to his ear.

"I love you, Jack" She whispered as she suddenly felt a cold kiss of air hit her ear and out came the reply.

"I love you too, Thali" He replied.

They suddenly pulled each other away and just stood there causally.

This was a great yet still an awkward scene. Sarah was getting annoyed because Jack was really stuck now.

Sarah and Emily looked at each other and nodded. They walked up to Jack and yelled out…

"Just kiss her already, Jack!" Emily and Sarah, yelling at the same time.

He widened his eyes, having not expected them to yell that out. Thali widened her eyes too as she had never kissed a boy in her life. Jack did not feel good, how will he do this? He never kissed a girl in his life and he has seen those movies about romance when he followed a couple into the cinemas and got distracted by the scenes. He bit his lip and looked her straight in her icy blue eyes.

Jack took both of Thali's cold hands, one with her staff and placed them around his neck. She smirked at him and he smirked back. He placed his cold hands on her waist and slowly went for it.

They finally kissed. They blushed, their cheeks red like a rose.

"Finally, I knew at some point this was going to happen" Said Danae.

"Aww, they look so cute together!" Squeeked Helen.

"Now that is what I call a Frosty Kiss" Said Sarah.

"I am freaking jealous of her now" Said Emily.

The guardians cheered and North walked towards the 2 Frost's.

"Thali, are wanting to take the position of our new guardian?" Asked North.

"Let's do it" She smiled letting go of Jack. He was excited and took a step back.

"Will you, Thali Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with their hopes and dreams?" North read from the book of guardians that one of the yetis handed. Thali looked at Jack and the girls and they all smiled and nodded.

"I will" She replied.

"Then congratulations, Thali Frost, for you are now and forever more, a Guardian" North finished up and everyone cheered, the children were freed and North and the guardians hopped in the sleigh to take back all the children that were taken away. Danae and the girls hopped in the sleigh too, in need for a goodnight's rest.

"Bye Frost's!" Yelled Sarah.

"Byeeee" Said Emily and Helen.

"See you soon guys" Said Danae.

"Byeee" Jack and Thali waved as they took off.

"Well then, what an interesting day it was may I say" Said Thali, smiling at Jack.

"Yep, sure was, haha especially when you hit me with that snowball" Said Jack.

"Oh you needed that, I was tempted to do that" Thali replied.

Chapter 14. 19.

The First Fun Times Between The Frost's

"Shall we go, wanna come to my lake, where I was chosen?" Asked Jack, hoping for a yes.

"You bet!" Thali smiled and she was about to take off, Jack grabbed her hand and she gripped his hand, they both flew off in the cold winter night. They travelled through dark clouds and finally made it to the lake.

"So, this is your home?" She asked him.

"Yeahhhh, I pretty much sleep under that tree over there every night" Jack said, pointing the snowy tree

"Oh I see, I sleep under a tree too" She giggled. 20.

"You know, when we flew past all those buildings, I located an empty motel, with a bedroom, I feel like sleeping in an actual bed for the nights" She said.

"Oh that's great, well then goodnight" He said.

"Your not coming with?" She asked.

"Oh you want me to come? Ok then" He answered, smiling to himself, he needed to protect her no matter what so he just followed her.

They flew through the empty streets and finally found the room that had cracked walls and the mirror was partly shattered, only the right hand corner. The comfy-looking bed seemed fine in shape and Thali flew through the open window and landed on the floor. Jack came in behind her.

"Wow, nice" He said.

"Yeah it is, hey Jack" Thali said.

"Yes Frost?" He asked.

"Isn't it weird how Manny chose 2 beings like us to be the same?" She asked.

"I haven't thought of that but I'm guessing because we needed each other to be there and because we both aren't believed in, my immortal life has just been the same old snow days and fun times with the kids" He replied.

"Oh, it's funny how we both are extremely skinny, I can eat anything I want and I'm still not putting weight on forever!" She said.

"I know right! I used to always go to junk food restaurants and eat freely from there, I used to freak out the workers because their food kept disappearing!" He said, laughing.

"Haha, such things makes us special, I mean look at me, I always wanted a hoodie like this and it took me 4 years to get the perfect colour from a factory outlet" She said.

"Yeah, mine is from a retail store, yours is a blue looks like it?" He said.

"Yeah, the best part about being a Frost is that it makes it so much easier to make trouble wherever you go" She said, smirking.

"That's my favourite part, but honestly the best thing that's ever happened to me was being with you" He said, putting his hand in his pocket.

"Aww, me too. Although I just don't like how your hair looks" She said, placing her fingers under her chin.

"M-my hair? What's wrong with it?" He asked, looking above to see if something was in his hair.

"It seems it needs more….hmmmm" She said, still thinking.

"More what? Tell meeee" He begged.

"It needs more…WHITE!" She yelled, stuffing snow into his hair, and laughing.

"This is what I like about you, you never seem to stop laughing at me" He smirked leaving the snow in his hair.

"Hhahahaha you look much better now, Frostbite!" She laughed.

"Ok ok you have had your laughs and fun, now its my turn" He raised his eyebrows and started to think.

"What are you going to do, nip at my nose Jack Frost?" Sarcastically she said.

"No, no….something much better" He said, thinking she might be ticklish.

He started to tickle her to see if she reacted.

"Ahhhahahahahahahahhaaahha, Jack! Stop it! That tickles! Ahahah….Jack!" She laughed, knowing that he's getting her back. She moved around so much she dropped her staff and fell onto the soft bed. Jack tickled her more, letting his staff drop too, until she thought of a way to stop him.

"Jack! Please stop!...I'm ticklish and you now know, please stop" She demanded but Jack doesn't take begs and pleads. She tried to push him away but he's was too strong.

"Thali, I will stop when I feel like it. It's funny seeing you being tickled" He said.

Thali tried to think of a way to stop and grabbed his face towards her and kissed him. He closed his eyes and stopped tickling her. She didn't feel anymore tickles and pushed him away.

"Jack, at least I know what to do from now on when you tickle me" She said smiling.

"Then it will be everyday!" He said, laughing.

"No Jack, this was the last time you tickle Thali Frost!" She said.

"Well then I will do my best" He said, Thali tried to get up and off the mattress and realised that they were on a bed, freaking kissing! She face palmed herself and mumbled, she seen those movies about 2 lovers in a bed that seemed really inappropriate to her. She kept shaking her head because she went into a MA movie. She thought to herself okok it was nothing, we are just teens, immortal beings just having a bit of a good time, no big deal. Jack is with me now, psh it's not what it looks like. She sighed and walked round the room. Jack got up and looked at the ceiling, smiling to himself while sighing.

Thali sat on the bed and suddenly dropped onto the pillow that was a bit dirty.

"Oh wow, she is tired as" Jack told himself, as he pulled her long skinny legs onto the bed. She yawned and he picked her sleepy head up and took the dusty pillow out to the window. He hit so much that dust came puffing everywhere.

"There, all done" He said, as he finished up the other pillow. He put the pillow back under her head and layed her medium-length hair to the side. He was getting tired himself, though it is awkward sleeping in the same bed with the girl that he loved. He sat next to her in the middle of the bed and kissed her cheek. He closed his eyes and popped his head onto the other pillow on the other side.

They both slept deeply through the whole night. Jack smiled and promised himself that he will always protect her and never let anyone or anything get in his way.

The End.

The Frost Lenged 2 COMING SOON! What will happen to them the next morning and who is the next villain? Will the Frost's stick together to protect all the children in the world? All the answers are in the second novel!

By Thali! 21.


End file.
